Writing Test
by iWolfy
Summary: Rated T. This is just a writing test. I am planning a hunger games OC story, but I feel like I am not ready. So I wrote this to get you guys appinion. You tell me if I am good enough or not.


**The snow filled wind whipped around the two as they faced each other. Taro didn't think that it will come down to this. He didn't think he would have to fight to the death against his own sister, Kari thought the same. She had been watching the sky every night hoping to see Taro's face in the sky. But yet here they were, both wielding a weapon ready to do all they can to get home.**

As the sky darkened it became harder to see. The snow picked up with the wind, forcing the two to get closer.

'Taro?!' Kari shouted as she walked forward, hand gripping the handle of a golden katana that has taken two lives over the past 3 weeks.

'Kari?!' replied Taro. He on the other hand has taken the lives of five kids. Three during the bloodbath and two when he killed off the remaining careers. His duel knives were crusted over with frozen blood.

The two caught sight of each other through the snow. Both of their faces lost all emotion as they knew what was coming. Kari made the first move. She dropped her backpack and ran at Taro, ready to swing her katana at any body part.

Taro rolled to the side, towards the cornucopia that sat in the middle of the cleaning they once were in just 3 weeks prior. He turned and lashed out with one of his knives. A yelp could be heard as he felt the blade slice across his sisters skin.

Kari retreated a couple of steps, holding in the pain and pushing it aside. Now was not the time to show weakness. The Capitol will want a winner with spunk, and this is what ah will give them.

Kari knew her little brothers skills. Heck, she was the one who taught him most of them. She knew how to block almost every attack that her brother would throw. But Taro knows some of his own skills, ones that can kill somebody in seconds...but will he have the strength to use them on his own flesh and blood?

Taro got back to his feet and stared at his sister. He didn't know where he had cut her, but he knows it was deep. He charged at Kari and swung for her face. Kari brought up her katana and parried the blow, pushing her brother back.

As Taro stumbled back he slipped on the frosty ground and hit his head. His vision blurred as he tried to regain his eyesight. He shook his head and looked up just in time to see the katana falling towards his head. He rolled out of the way, swing his arm and cut into Kari's ankle.

This one Kari couldn't stop the pain. She screamed as it raced throughout her body. She turned, her blue eye wide with both pain and rage. Her brother was killing her. Why did it have to come to this? Why did she volunteer just for her brother to be reaped?

She focused in on her brother who was now holding two knives that dripped blood. Her blonde hair whipped around in the wind and she gritted her teeth.

Taro was shocked. He had hurt his sister. He had hurt the one person h was suppose to protect. He didn't to hurt her, but he also doesn't want to die. Before he could think any further Kari had charged again.

But just as Kari got in front of him, she feel forward and landed on Taro. Both screamed as they tumbled to the hard ground, Kari on top of Taro.

Taro felt a warm liquid hit his hand. Kari was gasping while she lay on top of Taro. He pushed Kari off of him and looked at her body. Both of his knives had entered her chest on either side. Blood leaked out of the wounds as she tried to cling I for life.

'Kari!' Taro screamed in rage as he pulled his sister into his arms. 'No, don't die Kari. Please' Taro begged as he rocked Kari back and forth. He cried and cried until he was just sobbing. A cannon sounded in the distance, signalling both the death of this years last tribute and the end of the games for another year.

'Ladies and gentlemen. The winner of the fourty-first annual hunger games. Taro Birch from district seven!'

Taro looked down at his sisters lifeless body. His blue eyes were filled with fresh tears and his dirt caked blonde hair stuck to his head. He had won, but all he wants right now is to die.

...

A/N: Here is just a writing test for a hunger games fic I have in mind. This won't be the end for that fic, I just wrote this too see if I am good enough. So leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
